None on Earth is Man Enough
by Ebola Spider
Summary: As Zim and Gaz begin falling in love, Dib tries to stop them. ZAGR. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Whew! Finally taking the plunges and putting up a story! It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, putting it up I mean; the writing was the easy part.

Chapter One

Two pairs of feet crunched through the softly falling autumn leaves, a human and an Irken walked slowly home from school. They were in no hurry to bring their time together to an end.

In the years since he had come to Earth, Zim had grown a little taller; he was about as tall as Dib, which meant he was the perfect height for Gaz. They had always shared a mutual loathing for the human race in general and Dib in particular. They had known that much from Day One, but they knew it dimly in the backs of their brains. Strangely, neither of them had bothered to reach out to the other for a long time.

Then came the day when Gaz had looked up from her game just in time to see Zim punching Dib in the nose in the middle of the cafeteria. Dib had dropped his tray with a sharp clatter. Delighted, sarcastic applause filled the room and Dib blushed bright red, looked like he wished he could sink through the floor. She smiled. While romance didn't exactly blossom immediately, Gaz now officially knew Zim existed, and she liked what she had seen.

A year or two later Zim had been needling her about playing video games at lunch one day when all of the other human stink children were obediently being trained by Zim to play dodgeball. The snide accusation that she wasn't as good as everybody else would have been easy enough for her to deal with, but a crack

about her games could not go unanswered.

She had never before been tempted to play with anyone else, so it came as all the more a genuine shock when Zim came close to beating her. This impressed her so much they started playing together at lunchtime, as Dib ranted and raved behind them about making friends with the enemy and monsters from outer space. When school closed for the summer, Zim began coming to visit Gaz because he missed her dry wit and putdowns of Dib, and she refused to leave the house unless it involved a new pizza at Bloaty's.

He used to tell her he was only there for the challenge she offered him, Gir simply could not play a video game for longer than ten minutes before being distracted. Gaz would smirk knowingly as she switched her game from One Player to Two Player mode.

Dib was horrified at this development but there wasn't much he could, do short of murdering Zim. Having been unable to get Zim on a dissecting table after all this time, he was unlikely to be able to get him there now. And even if he did manage to do so, Gaz would certainly make sure Dib himself followed.

However, when listening to Dib finally became more annoying than amusing, they began going to Zim's base to play their video games. That was even more torture for Dib because now he had no clue what they were doing. They laughed every time they thought of what he might be saying. Unfortunately however, it also meant Gaz had to endure another one of Dib's lectures when she returned home.

"I know things about those creatures, Gaz!" he would usually start even before she had fully opened the door. "I've been studying them for years! They're slave traders and to them we're lower than cattle! They act all friendly at first, but the next thing you know... "

If Zim was here, they could enjoy a good laugh at him together, but now it was just annoying, unbearably annoying. The next day she would repeat as much of his rambling rant as she could remember and they would laugh at his empty, needless outrage together. Good old Zim. What was bad he made bearable, and what was unbearable he actually made funny. He never let Gaz down.

After a while, Zim began walking Gaz home from school, carrying her books, as he had observed that earth males are supposed to do. When they stopped in front of the Membrane house, he placed her books in her arms.

"I have discharged my duties properly," he declared loudly, "so that means that I have earned a kiss!"

Gaz admired his confidence, so totally different from Dib's. She allowed a slight smirk to pull at the corner of her lips. Let's see what more she could make him do first.

"Zim will - "

"Who will?"

"I will... I will come to see you tonight... if Dib doesn't ruin it."

"He won't."

"Promise?"

"He won't. Kiss me. Now."

"Mm... " Zim leaned in and planted a perfect kiss on Gaz's lips. She reached up and held his head close to hers, not letting him go until she was good and ready to let him go. "Zim" he might be, but she was Gaz.

He surrendered her books and turned to leave. Gaz stifled a sigh as she watched him go, then almost smiled as he turned and waved to her before turning around again and walking away. Now she turned and headed towards the house, but a few steps from the door she suddenly stopped, and when she began walking again it was with a grim, furious step.

She knew the flash she had seen through the window had been Dib's glasses, sure enough, when she opened the door, there he was, glaring at her with all the severity as he could muster.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning, Gaz shoved past her meddling, bothersome older brother. She was in no mood to deal with this crap right now.

"So. It's come to THIS now. Don't you ever listen, Gaz?" Dib's voice droned in her ears.

"You can't stop me, Dib! I keep saying that but it's YOU who never listen!"

"Do you know where he's from? Huh? From an evil, slavemongering planet is here to take over the earth!"

"You're prejudiced, Dib. You're an ignorant bigot! Always believing the worst about everybody!"

"Sometimes the worst is the truth, Gaz. And who else is going to look out for you, huh? Dad? He's been down in the basement for three days running now. The last time I saw him I told him you were going out with Zim and do you want to know what he said, Gaz? Do you want to know what he said?"

"No."

"He said, 'Good, she's having fun.'"

"That's just it, Dib! It kills you to see me having any fun! I've finally found someone who knows me, understands me AND loves me... and you can't stand that can you! You're just jealous because NO ONE LIKES YOU, WELL NO WONDER!"

Dib flinched at that, but once he recovered, he immediately resumed his lecture right where he left off.

"Gaz, just... just do this, for your own sake. You're going to have to stop seeing Zim."

"You're going to have to mind your own business, Dib, and that's not all. He's coming over to see me tonight and you can like it or lump it!"

Dib's mouth fell open in horror, as if Zim hadn't already been coming over to play video games with Gaz for months now. When he finally closed it again he started in once more. "You play a few games with him and you think he's on our side? Stop being so naiive Gaz! They'll never be our friends. Never!"

"Nobody ever could talk sense to you, Dib. 'Aliens are bad, aliens are evil, aliens eat your - "

"They do! Well, sometimes they do, I suppose... How much do we know about these beings, really know about them? for one thing UGK!"

Dib would have said more, but Gaz was sick and tired of the argument and ended it. Now she grabbed Dib by the collar and twisted it so firecely that his breathing was cut off. With Dib gasping for breath, she gritted her teeth in his face and told him that she was going to see who she wanted, when she wanted, where she wanted, and as often as she wanted. After one final twist of the wrist, all of a sudden she let go and Dib dropped to the floor, wheezing for breath.

Gaz stamped upstairs to her room, slammed the door, dropped on her bed, turned on her Game Slave and prepared to kill something. Many somethings. As always, she wasn't going to bother with makeup, brushing her hair or changing her clothes. Zim was coming over tonight, and he could take her as she was or not take her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Through the explosions of assault weapons and screams of dying vampire piggies, Gaz heard a faint scratching sound at her window. She paused her game and turned around.

Zim was looking in through her window at her. This in itself would not be very remarkable, had Gaz's bedroom not been on the third floor. When Gaz turned around, he smiled and waved to her.

She smiled a little, but without waving back. She sighed; now everything was going to be okay.

For the first time, Zim had chosen to come in through the window. Whether this was to avoid a tiresome scene with Dib, to ambush him later, or as a romantic surprise for her, she didn't know. Maybe it was all three. It could well have been.

Finally Gaz remembered to let him in but just before she stood up to do so, Zim had swiftly maneuvered the window open and swung it aside.

A being from another world, he looked marvelous there. He made it seem as if was sitting in a third floor window was the most normal thing in the world. In fact, it almost was enough to make Gaz want to walk over to sit there with him.

The moon shone in his eyes and made the edge of his head glow with silver. After admiring the beauty of Gaz for a few minutes, he reached up to take out those ridiculous contacts he was forced to use to hide the true magnificence of his eyes. He just pushed on the side of one eye a little, and the contact popped out in his hand. He repeated the motion with the other eye, placed them in his PAK, and turned to feast his eyes on Gaz unhampered.

He now opened his mouth in a wide, appreciative smile, his eyes and teeth began to also gleamed in the moonlight. Zim nimbly folded his spiderlegs, which had helped him climb up the wall, and replaced them in his pak.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to sit there all night?" To anyone else, Gaz would have sounded testy, but Zim knew her better than anyone else. She had never allowed anyone else to get to know her that well, and no one had ever tried. Zim was special. Zim was very special.

As he unfolded his legs and prepared to enter her room, Zim stubbed one of his toes on the windowsill and fell forward onto the edge of her bed. He ended up with his chin on her bed and his knees on the floor. She laughed aloud. Sooner or later Gaz made everyone kneel to her, and he was getting started at it earlier than most! It was hardly the first time Zim had caused Gaz to laugh, but this was the first time it had been at his own expense rather than Dib's.

"Zim allows NO ONE to laugh at him... except you of course!"

When Gaz finally stopped laughing, Zim stood up and gently took her hand, then sat down on the bed next to her.

His hand was surprisingly cool. Gaz seldom touched anybody, and permitted nobody to touch her. When she did, she felt only disgust. People were horrible. Everything about them was horrible. They even felt horrible too, they felt sticky and hot. But Zim's skin felt soothing and cool. Touching Zim relaxed Gaz as nothing else ever had.

She could only stare at him, drinking in the wonder of this being from another world. It not the stare of a naive schoolgirl, but that of someone who has matured more in fourteen years than most people do in a lifetime. Gaz had always hated the earth, but then again, Zim was not of the earth, so it was okay for her to love him.

There was not much to say; they had already gone through all the preliminaries. They both knew they would do this, and they both knew that tonight was the night.

Without another word Zim began leaning in; Gaz closed her eyes and puckered up. But Zim stopped just short of kissing her. Gaz waited for it for a while, then cracked one eye open a sliver. So... the great Zim gotten cold feet at the last minute! She smirked and pressed her lips to his.

Zim smirked back and held her tighter. Earth males were afraid of a girl who went first, but not Zim. Gaz knew she had found the one!

Finally the kiss ended and they gazed deep into each other's eyes. "Now Zim will kiss you," he said confidently. He took Gaz in his arms and leaned towards her, but at the last second, he went past her lips and kept going until he was had reached the back of her neck. He lifted her hair and touched the middle of the back of her neck with his cool, flexible lips.

He pressed, and gently sucked on her neck. So Zim knew what a hickey was. It tingled more than she had ever imagined it would, sending long bolts of thrilling sensation all through her. It was not like anything Gaz had ever known or even heard about. Gaz didn't mind that it was unusual, but she did not like being surprised. He had better not do that again.

When Zim finally stopped, he sat back down again and said, "That's how we kiss on Irk."

"Really." Gaz said flatly. "We're on earth now."

"As you wish," Zim resumed kissing her on the lips. As she wished.

They hugged and kissed as if they would never stop. Zim's long, cool tongue played expertly over her lips, her tongue, her neck. This gave Gaz plenty of time to wonder what else he could do with his tongue, once given the chance.

Finally Gaz felt like she would explode with desire. "Now," she said, panting. Her breath came in long, deep gasps; hot tingles burned all over her. "Do it now, Zim."

Zim was the strongest male she had ever known, but he was also the gentlest. She knew it would be all right.

It was going to be Gaz's first time, for one simple reason.

No one on earth was man enough to take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gaz woke with a start.

It was very dark, so she had been asleep for some time, and if she had been having a dream, she couldn't remember it now. All was dark, the house was silent.

Usually Gaz welcomed silence, could never get enough of it. But for the first time in her life, she wasn't happy about this. She now actually missed someone. Zim was gone. Except for herself, her bed was completely empty.

She reached out and touched the now empty spot where Zim had collapsed, panting, after their exquisitely passionate love-making. It felt cool. With anybody else that would mean that he had been gone for a long time, but as she well knew, Zim's body was noticeably cooler than that of the average human.

Maybe that was part of why she actually enjoyed the touch of his skin on hers, instead of yanking her hand away in disgust. Human's skin felt doughy and clammy, but when Zim touched her she felt a soothing relief.

Gaz drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She rolled over to stare at the window through which Zim had climbed in. A faint breeze now gently pushed it more open, and a gentle breeze seemed to try to soothe Gaz's anxieties. Zim must have left through the window. Or did they close it again after he had come in? Gaz couldn't remember.

If Zim had also left through the window, it was probably because he didn't want to draw Dib's attention. Stupid paranoid Dib. He would have ruined everything on Zim's way in. Wouldn't he get the shock on his life the next morning when she came downstairs to breakfast... with ZIM by her side! Her lips curved into a smirk and she almost laughed.

Gaz sighed and pressed the light button on her watch to check the time. 2:30. She sighed. When was Zim coming back? He must have gone to fetch a pizza for her. There was a 24 hour restaurant a few blocks away; they must have pizza.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll remember I like extra pepperoni."

She now noticed the back of her neck still tingling where Zim had kissed her, and she reached back to rub it. To her amazement, she felt a large welt where it was tingling. It was round and raised like a blister, but otherwise it felt more like an old scab. However, it refused to be pulled off. At least it didn't hurt when she scratched it, but it was definitely not coming off. Her probing fingers now told her the welt was the exact shape of the invader insignia that was on everything Zim owned.

Did this mean they were engaged? If other cultures had such different courtship rituals, there was no way of knowing the rituals of beings from other planets.

She made a mental note to ask Zim about it while they were eating the pizza, then lay back down and nuzzled back into the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been asked to specify how old they are here. I can't understand why, I've never seen anybody have a problem with cradlesnatching when it's a ZADR... But oh well, Gaz is finishing high school, and Zim is, as old as he ever was. Is that better?

Many thank yous for all the reviews, people!

Chapter Five

Maybe Gaz dozed; she wasn't sure. When she sat up again, she could see it was well past 3.

There was still no sign of Zim. She had often been awake this late, she was in her senior year of high school after all, but this was different this time. All those other times she had been up late she had been alone, but as of a couple of hours ago, she was alone no longer. Or she thought she was no longer alone... or was she?

Impatience now fully woke Gaz. He had better be coming back! Nobody left Gaz with the polite lie "I'll call you." Nobody.

Gaz tossed and turned, but there was no going back to sleep. Fully awake now, Gaz realized she was thirsty from all the earlier activity of the night, and decided to go the bathroom for a drink of water. She got up and pulled her gown around herself. Before turning to her bedroom door, she peered out her window one more time. No Zim, and no one else was out there either.

The full moon shone down all over everything, making it light enough that Gaz could see through the bare limbs of the trees to the street below. It was totally deserted, there wasn't even a stray cats roaming around like usual. Where could he be?

Thanks to the moon, it was easy for Gaz to make her way to her door without turning on the light or tripping over any of the clothes she had flung to the floor earlier. As she opened the door, something down the hall caught her eye through the dim light, something dark and lying on the floor. If it stood up, it would be about the height of... ZIM!

DIB had killed the only man she had ever loved! None of the doomings Gaz had ever inflicted on him would even compare to what she would do to him now...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom Gaz snapped on her light.

Though the light was blindingly bright, she could see that it wasn't Zim after all, it was Dib. Dib lay motionless in a dark circle on the carpet.

Gaz felt a puzzling mixture of relief and something else, she wasn't sure what it was. No matter. But when she noticed the larger form collapsed on the floor further down the hall, she screamed.

It was her father, her beloved father, his lab coat soaked with blood; Gaz screamed and screamed and screamed. The scuffle upstairs had brought her father upstairs from his lab, and whatever had killed Dib had then killed her father too!

Her heart was now racing once again, but it wasn't fear. It could not be fear. Gaz was never afraid. It had to be because she was in love with Zim, and because she knew he had to be coming to rescue her from whatever had killed the rest of her family. Or had whatever killed them... killed Zim too? Her breath now tore through her throat, but that had to be because her body was still returning to normal after that intense love-making... a couple of hours ago...

Gaz didn't know how long she stood there frozen, unable to move. It felt like hours, but maybe it was only seconds, before she noticed a strange greenish glow beginning to fill the windows.

Was whatever killed them coming back for her too? Or was it Zim coming to rescue her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As the strange greenish glow filled the windows of her home, part of Gaz wanted to look out the windows to see what it was; the other half wanted to run and... get a weapon! But she couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot with horror and shock, still staring at the body of her father. After a few moments, through the corner of her eye she noticed a space ship flying up to the window to hover there. She caught a glimpse of the familiar insignia on the bottom of the space ship, the insignia that matched the welt on the back of her neck. By now, she noticed that welt was tingling worse than ever, in fact the itching was becoming unbearable, but she did not scratch it.

She couldn't move her arms.

As the space ship slowly but steadily drew up to the window, a port seamlessly opened and a dark figure appeared in the doorway it made. The expression on its face was so cold and grim, so different from the one Gaz remembered, that at first she did not even realize who it was.

Zim.

At this point the window of the house opened, and Gaz found herself floating, much against her will, through it. Even though they were both dead, she could only think of screaming for her father and Dib to come and save her. But she couldn't scream, and that wasn't all she couldn't do, she couldn't move, she couldn't struggle; she couldn't speak, she couldn't threaten. She couldn't even control her own breathing any more. The space ship was exerting so much force over her that her breathing was now even and regular, an insult to the rage and terror running riot through her brain.

"Welcome to your future, human slave," Zim spoke, in a voice Gaz had never heard him use before. "When I could make you kiss me first, that's when I knew you were mine. Did you notice that little token I left on you? That's how we mark our property. The closer an Irken vessel comes to you, the more it will tingle. Until you enter this ship, that is. Once you set foot on this ship, it will stop tingling. Makes you want to come aboard, doesn't it?" Zim grinned invitingly.

"But after that," Zim continued, "everything's different. If you ever leave Irken property, it will start to tingle again, and the farther away from Irken territory you go, the more it will tingle, until it starts to itch, and then sting, and then finally, burn. If you go far enough away, or stay away long enough, it will drive you insane. It has done so before. That's how it works.

Your brother could have told you this, and in fact I'm sure he did: we Irkens are slave traders, always have been. We prowl the universe looking for races on other planets to serve us, and so they should because they are all inferior." Does this surprise you? It shouldn't. Dib certainly told told you, he never could keep his big mouth shut. I'll say this much for him though, he put up a good fight. A lot more than his father did, that's for sure." A cruel smirk curved that flat mouth and the eyes narrowed, their color gleaming more intensely red as they did.

Gaz's eyes were now level with Zim's. "And now here's something else for you to remember," Zim continued. "Once an Irken takes you, human, you are Irken property forever.

"You were good, Gaz human. Your virginity inflamed my desire more than I dared to hope it would. You will satisfy me just like that again and again, and when I have taken my fill of you, I will sell you to an Irken brothel. By the time they're done with you, who knows, there may still be enough left of you to actually bring them something at the open slave market. Maybe. The Control Brain only knows where you will end up after that."

Gaz was now near enough that Zim could reach out and touch her. His long sharp claws slid in under her night gown, and those cold, those unnaturally cold hands began to molest her all over her most intimate parts. She could do nothing to stop it, she couldn't even scream. As that flat cold lipless mouth, this time unwelcome, pressed itself once more against hers, the welt on the back of Gaz's neck finally stopped tingling.

No one on earth was man enough to do it, but Gaz was finally taken.

And that's THE END!


End file.
